The Thunder of the Grid: A Story of rFactor
by lizardfolk
Summary: The life of a racecar driver is glamorous and rewarding. This is what Dustin Elder believed when he first graduated from the lower ranks and moved on to the big leagues of sports car racing until a veteran stepped in as his teammate.


The roar of 23 engines filled the entire track. Timo Kalvannen, a young Finnish national, sat up in his seat to try and get a better look. His eyes wandered curiously around the garage and pit lane. As he scrutinized the starting line of cars, Timo spotted two neon green cars with a grey and white streak on the sides and hood. The world "Global" is written on both cars.

"Phfff, Global on the front row of the grid again." Timo complained to himself as he slouched back into his seat.

As the race was about to start Timo closed his eyes and relaxed. The sound of motorsport was music to Timo's ears as he usually mediates during a race. Strangely, Timo suddenly started to hear his name being called. Timo ignored it. But it grew louder and more agitated. Then lights turned green and the entire crowd rose to their feet. Timo rose with the crowd but instead of cheering the racecars he quietly looked around, puzzled.

As the race ended Timo decided not to stay for the awards ceremony. He quickly left his seat and headed for the nearest exit. As he walked down a long corridor leading to the track's parking lot, he spotted a figure coming towards him. The figure stopped, and revealed himself to be Timo's old acquaintance.

The figure spoke, "Mr. Kalvanen, you never miss a race do ya?"

Timo smiled, "Jeremy Miller. How have you've been?"

"Alright, of course we never got ourselves together after we lost you and Ciaconne." Miller responded.

Timo started to continue on his way, "well, I'm sorry, but I do have to get somewhere."

"Wait. Timo, why don't you return?"

"For what? I'm done."

"And yet you still buy front seat tickets to every race." Miller responded

"So? Just because I'm a fan, doesn't mean I would want to participate." Timo said a little annoyed.

"Hey, look, I know you well enough to figure out that you miss the track."

"Are you stalking me?" Timo said playfully

"Look, if you come back I'll give you three full seasons. Completely unconditional. No replacements, no sidelining and I'll even pay for the team myself if sponsorship runs out."

"Why do you want me so badly?"

"We came under 1 point of the championship with you and Ciaconne. One point. If we didn't lose the both of you in Adelaide I would have the Championship trophy in my hands right now. I've been at this for 5 years. I'm tired of being the chaser."

"I don't know…"

"Look, you were a somebody. You blasted through the minor leagues, raced in Formula 1, and you were going to be the first rookie to ever win the SR world championship! Now nobody knows who you are. You had fame and fortune, and you let it go. Now I'm giving it back to you."

Timo chuckled, "Jeremy…I thought by now you'd realize that most racecar drivers aren't in it for the fame or fortune. We just like the cars and we like to race."

Jeremy laughed. "Ya, tell that to the sleezeballs they hire over at Global. Look, if you don't have enough respect for yourself, atleast do it for me."

This irritated Timo, "Don't patronize me. You don't know what it's like to throw your life at a roulette going over 150 miles per hour. Don't you see the absurdity of all this? Corporations and businessmen take our passion and turn it into a circus for everyone to amuse themselves while we kill ourselves fighting over a plastic cup! I like cars, I like speed. But I won't be their dog."

Jeremy sighed. "Alright look, we both don't have time to debate whether racing's become to sanctionized or not. I'm sorry, I might have gone too far. But if there's nothing else, then do it for me. I plucked you out of karting and gave you your Formula 1 starts. I pulled strings to help you. So come back for a season or two to help me." Jeremy then added lightheartedly, "after all, someone needs to give Global a fight."

Timo felt bad for lashing out. It's been 3 years since that accident at the Adelaide street circuit in Australia, but it's still fresh in Timo's memory. "Alright, please, just give me time to think about it. Who's with you now?"

"Ivan Crump and Corbin Evans"

"Who's getting the boot?"

"Both of them, we as a team are not getting it done, we need to rewire everything."

"Shame, I liked Crump and Evans." Timo said regretfully

Jeremy shrugged, "Crump is currently talking to Zone Star, a new Kodi team and Evans has already signed a contract with NASCAR."

"NASCAR?!! Interesting, I never thought Evans was interested in oval racing."

"Neither did I, but oh well, he can do whatever he wants. I've already got your teammate, he's straight from GP3."

"Howston GP3 Series? He's from the development series?" Timo added worried

"Yup, this will be his first international series."

"Why put a rookie with me?

"Ciaconne was a rookie as well. People laughed when I put two rookies together but the both of you meshed well. I know you're not a rookie anymore but I'd rather have you imprint the newcomer to your driving style rather than to have you clash with a veteran who's completely different."

"Alright, again, let me think about it. I have to go but it's good seeing you again"

"Likewise", and with that, the two part ways.

Timo stepped into his car. The prospect of him returning to his prime was very appealing. He smiled as he put his key into the ignition.

_Looks like I might return after all,_ and with that he started the engine. As the engine revved, Timo looked up and suddenly saw a horribly burned man sitting in the back seat. Timo immediately turned around but the man was gone. He looked back into his mirror to find nothing. Timo swore in Finnish as he angrily hit his steering wheel.


End file.
